1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element using a group III nitride semiconductor and a light emitting device including a semiconductor light emitting element.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor light emitting element using a group III nitride semiconductor is formed by arranging a light emitting layer including the group III nitride semiconductor between an n-type of group III nitride semiconductor layer containing n-type impurities for generating electrons as a carrier and a p-type of group III nitride semiconductor layer containing p-type impurities for generating holes as a carrier. In a semiconductor light emitting element in this type, it is known that the light emitting layer is configured with a multiple quantum well structure in which plural well layers and plural barrier layers are alternately laminated (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-283620). In addition, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-283620, it is described that light of a wavelength having green color is outputted from the light emitting layer by adjusting the composition of the group III nitride semiconductor constituting the plural well layers.
However, in the semiconductor light emitting element using the group III nitride semiconductor, in a case of employing a configuration where light of the wavelength indicating green color is emitted, large deformation is apt to occur in the light emitting layer and the layers laminated on the light emitting layer, thereby the distribution of the light emission wavelength outputted tends to be broad compared to a case of employing a configuration where light of blue color or ultraviolet light is emitted.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a monochromacy by reducing the distribution of the emission wavelength of light emitted in a semiconductor light emitting element that emits light of a wavelength indicating green color by use of a group III nitride semiconductor.